


Spirits and Memories

by Bekbek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oops, Sentient Voltron Lions, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekbek/pseuds/Bekbek
Summary: Separate they were forces of light capable and willing to help. Together they were a bastion of hope. They were joy, love happiness, fear, pain, rage, they were everything. Then they were shattered, they were nothing.





	Spirits and Memories

**_Before,_ **

 

Before they were nothing. They were nothing until the King with the peaceful soul created them. Even when they were formed they were nothing more than faint possibility and energy. It wasn't until the King who Bowed Before his Crown gave them their Paladins that the Lions  _ Became.  _

 

Then they were everything. They were protectors, warriors, guardians. They were family, friends, pride. Apart they were a force to be reckoned with, but together they were unstoppable. The bonds connecting them, forged in the drive for good, guarded their hearts. Together they were  _ Voltron.  _

 

**_During,_ **

 

The first time they formed the Lions still weren’t fully conscious. They were faintly aware of the worlds but it was only their Paladins that shone bright. Even the bonds from one Lion to another were dull. The first time the Lions felt he pull of something greater they were answering even before the Paladins complied. That was the moment they came  _ Alive.  _

 

Black was bird cries and the space between galaxies. They were the head of Voltron. The brave Emperor Zarkon piloted them in the drive to outshine the stars. As the leader of Voltron they never hesitated to bring light to darkness.  

 

Red was crackling embers and fierce protection. They were the sword wielding right arm to Voltron. The humble King Alfor piloted them in his goal for peace. As the passion of Voltron they never faltered in the force of opposition.

 

Green was sparkling curiosity and sharp mind. They were the shield bearing left arm to Voltron. The cunning Trigal piloted them in her quest of knowledge. As the wit of Voltron they focused on finding the answers to the universes questions.

 

Blue was unwavering compassion and advice. They were a supporting leg keeping Voltron standing. The endlessly loyal Blyatz piloted them in his ambition of spreading peace. As the heart of Voltron they spread the message of acceptance through all galaxies.   

 

Yellow was immovable strength and support. They were the balancing leg steadying Voltron. The immensely kind Gyrgan piloted them in his desire to protect all around him. As the soul of Volton they aspire to inspire others to lend a hand with no prompting.   

 

Separate they were forces of light capable and willing to help. Together they were a bastion of hope. They were joy, love happiness, fear, pain, rage, they were everything. Then they were shattered, they were  _ nothing.  _

 

**_After,_ **

 

Black lost their Paladin first. The loss clanged through the bonds with all the force of an Ion Cannon. Red roared their rage when Alfor fell next. For the first time the Lions turned on each other at the betrayal of Zarkon. The lions were separated to keep them from falling into the hands of the Traitor. The pain nearly ripped them apart when Blyatz, Trigal, and Gyrgan fell within moments of each other.  

 

Flung to the far reaches of the universe and truly alone for the first time since their creation the Lions mourned. Though they still had the bonds between them the Lions didn’t risk anything that possibly gain attention. As much as they wished for the closeness of their Pride the Lions refused to be found by the Traitor. In the long millenia to follow the Lions slept, and they dreamed. 

 

They swam through the memories of their fallen Paladins. They ghosted along the edges of civilizations minds learning with the rise and fall of generations. Mostly they searched. The Lions were desperate to fill the void left by their fallen loved ones, especially Black. They could still feel the pull of the Traitor Paladin though they refused to answer. 

 

It was Blue who finally roared down the Lion bonds. They had reached out to a human boy and through it found not only their new Blue Paladin but the rest of them too. Slowly and cautiously joy lit up in the Lions hearts. When Blue summoned their Paladin and finally came fully online the others growled their approval. Though they wouldn’t know for sure until the Paladins came together properly the Lions believed.  

 

The time had finally come for them to fight back. Finally time to get justice for those lost. Finally time to free the universe from the knuckled grip of the Traitor. Finally. 


End file.
